Talk:League of War Wiki
They have wrecked this game, all the time I spent putting my army together just wasted because they decided to change the stats of everything. What about the people that have put in as much time and effort as I have? Just to be left in the dark about what they have done to the stats of the army. Now I have things leveled up that aren't supposed to be and stuff with lower stats then what it was how are we supposed to know that it has been leveled up properly if we are not told exactly what has been done? VERY DISSAPOINTED... --- From what I can tell, they made it so that you can't level up things "incorrectly". Very disappointed by the latest update. The magic of this strategy game is gone, as are my highly-developed units, it seems. The developers chose to change the playing field from careful and deliberate deployment to a haphazard, frantic need for survival. This game, more than any other I have played, had tremendous potential. I didn't even mind the major cash investments from time-to-time. It was worth it. The developers, however, were apparently not comfortable with the idea of allowing intelligent play. I'm deleting this app. 02:14, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Maybe if you took proper care of your device and learn to have some rational thinking then none of that wouldn't happen in the first place just saying like it is and I'm not trying to hurt your feelings but theirs a difference between a technical issue and a company issue Dan67 18:14, July 10, 2014 (UTC) League of war update gone wrong League of war, ya well I'm kinda unhappy because of the new update. So here's the thing, I have a hastatus sniper and it was very powerful against many types. It was rare and it's hard to get. I trained it to 20. I always had the advantage because of it. But then you just ruined it!!! You made recon class vehicles more invonerable to they're rail gun shots! Seriously!? Why? It's rare!!! And powerful! And you just make it suck against recon class! Why? He holds a freaken rail gun! And this unit is rare and very special! Fix this or else I'll rate one star! Do you here me!? One star!!! -- 02:57, September 11, 2014 (UTC)Neil Hager Battle tactics I think if it doesn't lag the hell out of the game they should make it so you can control if your units attack defend or stay halfway even though it might sound like a bad idea but you can build up an army and then just make it full on army and make it a bit like stick wars with how you can defend and attack @ Gree Update Please you add cannon towers the one you get from fighting the boss could u add the towers in the box please This game is dead, its history... (They shutdown all the events and main units!) all players spend money on this game will have to lose and start all over again! start spending from the beginning on their new game (league of war mercenaries). I wounder how long this new game will stay alive before another one took its place and make you pay money from the beginning.﻿